1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a rowing boat footrest assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rowing boat footrest assembly which includes a rudder control function.
2. Background Information
Traditionally, the footrest in a rowing boat is an angled surface upon which a rower can brace his or her feet to provide increased power during the rowing process. Recently, footrests have been provided with simple shoe retaining straps or mechanisms that hold a rower's shoe against the surface of the footrest. Typically, the footrest cannot move during the rowing back and forth stroke. However, the footrest is often adjustable to accommodate different sizes of rowers. In some instances, the location of the entire footrest is adjustable in the longitudinal direction of the rowing boat. Also, in some cases, the angle of the footrest is adjustable with respect to the rowing boat.
In some cases, rowing boats are provided with a rudder to steer the rowing boat in the water. Since a rower is typically using both hands for rowing, it is difficult for the rower to operate the rudder while rowing. To avoid this problem, it has been proposed to provide a foot operated steering apparatus that allows the rower to control a rudder of the rowing boat while rowing. For example, one proposed foot operated steering apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 231,017,which issued to Michael F. Davis.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved rowing boat footrest assembly that includes a rudder control function. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.